This is Home
by Fly Airbourne
Summary: Randy watches Cody and reflects on how he's changed


**Title: This is Home**

**Author: Candy_rko**

**Pairing: Cody/Randy**

**Summary: Randy watches Cody and thinks about how he's changed.**

**Disclaimers: Not mine**

**Author's Notes: Watching old episodes Raw. Randy's changed since then. I was notably drawn to Evolution and the Batista/Orton pairing. Kind of brought this on. And yes, this is on livejournal.**

**Chapter 1/1**

So many people wanted a piece of Randy Orton and he knew that it was his own fault that he had lost the respect of his fellow wrestlers. He'd been the locker room slut for years, playing the field, sleeping with the first piece of ass that interested him. He didn't have relationships when he was younger either. Love had been beneath him back then, in his early and mid twenties. The number of one night stands was numerous and he needed more fingers and toes to count them all. He seldom went to the same person; that exclusive right was reserved by Dave Batista.

He knew he'd done Batista wrong. He'd manipulated with the man's feelings, wound him, made him _think_ there could be more than just sex between them and then told him to fuck off when they'd finished. God, he'd been such a bastard back then. Now Dave wouldn't even look at him, wouldn't talk to him, wouldn't even acknowledge his presence when they were in the same room. It was depressing that he'd blown not only his friendship with Dave but any chance at a relationship as well. Because Dave had been perfect.

Randy's eyes swept catering, landing on Cody and Ted, Cody eating with a gusto that always made Randy smile. And he talked with his hands, even though said hands had doughnut in one hand and-of all things to go with a doughnut-a slice of pizza in the other. One day Cody would have to eat healthier or he'd lose that remarkably toned body of his. There was a glint in those baby blues that Randy adored that meant that undoubtedly, Cody was planning a prank on some unsuspecting prey. Though, it was usually Mike. The two had massive prank wars that often ended with Vince stepping in and telling the children to stop their antics.

Cody caught his gaze from where he was standing. Cody's cheeks turned scarlet at the undivided attention he was receiving from the Legend Killer. Ted elbowed Cody in the ribs, forcing the youngest member of Legacy to focus on him instead. Randy smirked, not caring that he'd been caught red handed ogling Cody Rhodes. It was no secret that Randy had a sweet spot for Cody. Everyone knew not to mess with Cody or fear facing Randy's infamous temper.

Of course, Randy was more than _'sweet'_ on Cody. He was so attracted to Cody that it _hurt._ That it scared him. Oh, he'd slept with Cody countless times in the past two years and he'd been short and crass with him. Yet Cody kept returning, kept ignoring the pity from their coworkers. Cody just would not give up on him. Cody and Ted had had a huge falling out because of Randy. The first time that he woke up, felt the warmth of the morning sun on his face, and saw Cody spooned in his arms… He knew he was caught hook, line, and sinker for Cody.

Cody had told him probably hundreds of times that he loved Randy. Randy had punched him in the jaw hard enough that it split Cody's lip and left a bruise the size of Randy's fist on his face the first time Cody had said it after one hot, passionate night of sex. Randy has been terrified and pissed. And he'd reacted in the only way he knew how; through anger. Randy had been positive that Cody wouldn't want anything to do with him after that. He'd been wrong. Cody had laughed it off, had allowed Randy to press the ice pack to his swollen jaw.

Sometimes, Randy wondered if all of Cody's declarations of love had subliminally warped Randy's own feelings for Cody from lust to love. He hadn't told Cody yet. Randy was still waging a war with his pride and his fears of abandonment. He wanted to. He honestly did but how could he put aside _years_ of one behavior only to adapt to another? To be completely monogamous? To never have another? Randy's smile was soft and tender as he watched Cody chatting animatedly to Evan. He honestly didn't want anyone else but Cody. He'd had the chance with some of the up and coming stars-like Evan, like Ted, like Mike, like Jake-but not once did he take them up on their offers. All because of Cody. Since when had he become such a woman?

"You really do love him," came a voice that Randy hadn't heard directed solely at him in a few years. A voice that he used to spend hours just listening to. A voice that he vividly recalled, even now, how it sounded in the throes of passion. "I didn't think it was true, what John had told me."

Randy turned his head to look at Dave Batista. His heart started pounding in his chest and he could feel the familiar heat rising in his groin. God, three years and the man still had that affect on him. Muscular body clothed in tight, dark jeans that molded to his rock hard ass. An Affliction t-shirt showed his huge, sculpted pectorals, abs, and arms. Even though there were a few streaks of gray showing around his temples, he was still a gorgeous man. "I'm not the same boy I was."

Dave nodded, a wistful smile curling his lips, "I know. You're a man."

"Took me awhile to get there but," Randy gestured to himself, "I finally matured."

"They say you're a heartless bastard now," Dave said, looking over towards, Cody, Ted, and Evan. "John says you're cold. That you think you're better than everyone. I think you just don't want to get fucked over."

"You always knew me." _A little too well_. Randy's eyes dwelled on Cody as the brunette bent over to pick up his can of Red Bull-Ted had gotten Cody hooked on them-the material of his sweatpants curving his pert ass beautifully. "I don't have friends in this business because one day, they betray you." Randy's chuckle was dark. "I know how it works. I mastered that art a long time ago."

"If you'd just open up, let someone in every now and then, you wouldn't be alone," Dave sighed, "You let Cody in. Why not anyone else?"

"Cody's special, Dave. I've hurt him over and over again and he doesn't… He just doesn't get it. It's hard to not love someone that's _that_ persistent. He's like my own little puppy." Of course, getting Cody a studded collar would have spiced up their sex life. Randy glanced at Dave, saw the shadow fall across his handsome face, could see the sadness in his beautiful eyes. "I'm sorry for what I did to you."

"For giving me false hope?" Dave shook his head, "That was my own stupidity. I didn't listen to my gut. I didn't get out fast enough. Everyone warned me about you but I couldn't say no. Not when I'd fallen for you. I just kept thinking, maybe, I'd be the one to change you. That I'd be the one to make an honest man out of you."

Randy frowned, "I wasn't ready for a commitment. I didn't want to be tied down to just one person. And it wouldn't have been fair to be with you but cheat on you every night. I couldn't have done that to you." No, Dave was a good man. One of the best that Randy had ever had the fortune of meeting. His pride, his strength, his looks, his intelligence… Dave Batista had been worth more than what Randy could have given him back then.

"And Cody?"

Randy looked back at the table, Evan and Cody crowded over Evan's DS, Ted looking at them like they'd lost their minds. "Cody's…_everything_ to me. He's… I would die for him, Dave. Willingly. I'd give up my job, my health, anything to keep him safe. He's the man I want to spend the rest of my life. I want to marry him," he laughed at himself, feeling embarrassed that he was just telling his innermost desires to Dave, "I want to adopt a few kids, maybe have him help raise Alanna with me. And-" He cut himself off, feeling the knot in his stomach every time that he thought about Cody and their future. "I love him."

"So he makes you happy?"

Randy's grin could have put John's to shame, "The happiest I've ever been."

Dave clapped him on the shoulder, "I'm glad. You deserve to be happy. Even from a kid like Cody."

"Hey, just because he has the maturity of teenager doesn't mean he's a kid. He's _all_ man," he jested, wondering why now, talking about his current boyfriend with his ex sex buddy, made him feel at ease, made him and Dave civil. If this had been a year ago, Randy would have probably been staring down Dave's fist. "And I trust him."

"Does he trust you? Does he know about your past?"

"I told him. And he didn't care. The little shit loves me for some reason."

Dave smirked, "You love him too, Randy. I never thought I'd see the day when Randy Orton willingly gave his heart to someone else."

Randy shoved him lightly in the side, "Don't be an ass." He grew somber, knowing that this couldn't have been easy on Dave. To know that Cody Runnels had been able to break down his walls when Dave himself had tried. That a twenty four year old kid had succeeded where Dave had failed. "I missed you."

"I know. I miss you too. Just the sex."

Randy laughed, "See, I knew you just wanted my ass."

"No, I missed my friend too. You were my friend first, Randy. My lover second. I was bitter. I hated you. God, I wanted to tear you to fucking shreds for breaking my heart. But someone made me see that I couldn't keep hating you."

Someone was actually on Team Orton? That was a shock. "Oh yeah?

"I was told to choose a memory or us. I wasn't losing what I have because of you. Which is why I'm here."

Randy hadn't heard any rumors about who Dave was dating. But then his eyes followed Dave's line of sight. Dave's entire face brightened. And he'd never seen that grin that was curling Dave's lips directed at him. "John?" he gaped, knowing he looked like an idiot but too bewildered to care. John Cena and Dave Batista? "But-"

"You threw us together. Two men that had been hurt by Randy Orton. At first, it was a bitch fest and plotting to beat the shit out of you," Dave smiled wryly, "Next thing I know, we're back in my room and I'm fucking him into the mattress. I never got over you. John hated that. Hated that you still had a hold on me. And once he told me that you were with Cody…" Dave sighed. "I lost it. I went fucking crazy. I just couldn't believe that Cody had something I didn't. Something to keep you interested."

"Then that match-"

"It was real. I wanted to make him hurt."

Randy could feel himself getting angry; much like he had during their match and after. But he calmed himself down, knowing that if he'd been in the same situation, he would have been out for blood. Randy felt sick even imagining Cody with another man or woman. He could understand what Dave had been going through. That Cody had managed to tame the Viper and Dave hadn't. "I forgive you."

"You really are getting soft."

"I guess so," Randy chuckled.

Dave's eyes were back on John, the younger man horsing around with Mike, Sheamus, and Kofi. Randy knew that that stupid, dopey love struck expression of Dave's mirrored Randy's each time he looked at Cody. Dave probably didn't even realize he was doing it. John noticed their gaze and gave Dave a flirty wink and Randy the finger. Randy stopped himself from busting out laughing. And Dave called Cody childish. John was a man child if there ever was one. "I love him, Randy. I should be thanking you for getting us together."

"Yes, thank me for being a bastard," he stated dryly.

"I promised John we'd go to Starbuck's," Dave rolled his eyes, "Apparently the coffee here's beneath him. I swear, some days…" He held his hand out to Randy, "Friends?"

"Friends," he said, sliding his hand in Dave's, not letting go, knowing they were lingering for far too long. "I bet you wish you were back on Raw."

"With this new story line about me being McMahon's paid off bitch, I'll be on more often," Dave withdrew his hand from Randy's, Randy momentarily missing the warmth, "But a few days, sometimes weeks apart makes for the best sex."

"I wouldn't know." And he didn't want to. He liked having Cody with him at all times.

"Figured you'd say that. I'll see you later, Randy." Dave started to walk away only to pause, glancing back at Randy, "I may not understand why Cody's so important to you." He nodded towards were Cody was shouting obscenities at the DS. "But I wish you the best. Don't make the same mistake with him that you've made with everyone else."

"I won't." And he believed it.

Randy saw Dave's hand on the small of John's back; platonic to any that didn't know that the two were together but had so much meaning now that Randy knew. The dimpled grin John shot him when Dave whispered in his ear was stunning. Dave and John were beautiful together. Randy pushed himself off the wall he'd been using as his back rest, walking over towards Cody, Ted, and Evan. He ignored the glares, ignored the whispers, ignored the pointing. All that mattered was Cody.

"What was that about?" Cody asked, chewing loudly on his gum-a habit that Randy loathed.

"Nothing you need to worry about. I'm in the mood for…dessert."

Cody raised both his brows, "Uh, I just ate like a shit ton of food."

Ted groaned, smacking his palm to his forehead, "God, you're dense, Baby boy. Evan, you wanna grab some coffee?"

"How about Red Bull? Like the ones that are this big?" Evan made a show with his hands.

"I like the way you think."

Randy waited for Evan and Ted to leave before settling down beside Cody, "Come on, we're hitting the showers."

"But I'm not- Oh," Cody realized, cheeks pink, "Yeah, I could go for that."

"Thought so."

Randy's hand never strayed from Cody's hip. He knew everyone thought he treated Cody like some slave, like a pet. But he was so much more. He locked the door to the locker room, sliding a bench against the handle to make sure no one came in to interrupt them. "So, you gonna tell me about what Batista wanted?" Cody asked, tossing his shirt to the side.

"I love you."

Cody's eyes widened, hands pausing in lowering his sweatpants, "What?"

Randy approached him and backed him against the nearest wall, "I love you. So fucking much, Cody. I don't say it. And I know I don't act like it sometimes but I do. I'm going to spend the rest of my life proving it to you. If you'll have me. I know I'm not the easiest man to get along with and I'm possessive, selfish, petty, jealous, and I throw enough temper tantrums to put my daughter to shame but if you can look past that, I'll spend eternity loving you."

"Randy…" Cody breathed, those cerulean blue eyes that he adored filling with tears, "I love you too and yeah, I want you. Forever."

Randy wrapped his arms around his boy, silently thanking both John and Dave because without John's meddling and Dave's confrontation, he wouldn't be doing this. He wouldn't have told Cody until it was perhaps too late and Cody left him. And he never wanted that day to come.


End file.
